fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koetsuke Shinnosa
Koetsuke Shinnosa is the leader of the Seven God Fists. He is a former General of the Fiore Royal Military. He is known throughout Fiore as the Seer's Divine Fist. He is most famous for his mastery of close combat. He was also a friend of the House of Vista. Though He has a hatred for the head of the House of Vista,Raimo, He does not hate his children, Drake Vista, Sanjo Vista, and Siata Vista. Appearance Koetsuke is a man with a rather large build though it can barely be seen through his hakama. He has a Spead-out kind of hairstyle and has two bangs which are his most notable feature even as a teenager. He is blind but before his eyes were a light-brown color. when in his "fighting mode", he depicts show any emotion. Around the dojo however, He is particulatly seen with a smile on face. Personality He was very happy and naive and as a teenager as well. But as he began to grow old he saw the world as it truly was. A cold, power-hungry enviroment where those who weak are always oppressed. Though he was prodigy, He still burdened himself with the expections of his father and those around him. Then he met his future wife, Katrina, who would go on to change his life for the better. His remaining years as a commander he held a very calm composure. When his wife, Katrina, had died he went through a serious depression. But he was eventually cheered up by his partner,Terao Yusaka and best friend in the military, John Giotto. He was able to be happy again because he realized that is what she would have wanted. He smiles very often and also rants with his friends at the Shinnosa Dojo. As a teacher of close-combat magic, his training is very difficult for someone of "normal" standards. But overall, He has a powerful insight and he is teaches proper form and technique. As his specialty is combat magic, he has an unconditional love for sparring and testing an opponents' limits. He showed his love for fighting when he fought Richard Aria, Koetsuke had won(because of Richard's uncanny desire to end a fight quickly) But after round 2 Richard had defeated him using a powerful crystal make javelin strike from behind. This still wasn't enough to kill him and after all the injuries he sustained from battle, he still managed to get up and walk away. History Not much is known about Koetsuke's past but it is hinted that his Father was a powerful mage and his mother,Kaoru Shinnosa, was a regular person. They have not been seen but are mentioned a lot by him. It was also mentioned that his father abused him and took him away she later died of a disease when he was 15. He then joined the Fiore Royal Military and due to his extreme potential as a mage and hand to hand combatant. In all of his years as a member of the Fiore Royal Military, he has met some of the most prominent wizards in Fiore. He was even very acquainted with Raimo Vista,Supreme commander of the Fiore Royal Military and his family. He also was the partner of Xena Daniels and had a past relationship with her prior to his engagement to Katrina. His best friends were Kai Vista and John Giotto. Relationships Terao Yusaka Terao is Koetsuke's best friend and childhood friend. He has known Terao for 30 years. When Koetsuke left for the military, he left Terao behind. Terao then trained and later became so powerful that he became Koetsuke's right-hand man and became known as Thor's Right Arm God Fist for his mastery of Earth and Lightning comibined with martial arts. John Giotto Koetsuke's best friend in the Military, John and Koetsuke often sparred and respected each other's power. He would given his life for him. After the death of his wife, John was one of the few who tried to cheer him up. Koetsuke still contacts John because he is the only one in the military he was ever close to. Katrina Morado Katrina Severus Morado was Koetsuke's fiancee and the only woman he has ever truly loved. She was one of the most powerful female mages he had ever seen. They have been together 5 years until her unfortunate death. She was known as The Heaven's Lovely Fist. Koetsuke protected her until her death. She was murdered by someone with incredible magical power who's presence was only felt in an instant. He noticed immediately but was too late to stop it. He regretted everything about what happened that day for 10 years but he realized that what she would have wanted was his happiness. Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Being a former General in Fiore Royal Military(even back then), Koetsuke's Magicial Power would make even the top S-class Mages pale in comparison to his strength. His Primary Magic is Crash magic and can usually take an opponent down in one hit. He tries to hold back as much as physicallly possible so he doesn't accidentally kill someone. He also has an insane amount of magical power. He is respected by every one in the Fiore Royal Military including the House of Vista and even recognized by the Wizard Saints. Crash Magic Koetsuke can control one of the most dangerous magics. He had learned it during his as General in the Military. Due to his mastery of Hand to Hand Combat, he can combine his martial arts with magic. In his time as a General, he started developing techniques to use certain martial arts in collabration with his crash magic. Spells *'Hell Meteor': Koetsuke uses crash magic to make a violent wave. This technique is very powerful and is used to end a fight quickly. He can also use it in mid-air to hit multiple enemies. He has created various martial arts corresponding with this technique. *'Hung Gar Kuen: Double Palm Strike X Hell Meteor': Koetsuke uses two hands at a super close range and creates a bone crushing wave to destroy an opponent. *'Earthbound Fist': Koetsuke plunges his fist into ground and flings solid rock at his opponents. *'Judo: Uki Goshi(浮腰 Floating Half-Hip Throw) X Earthbound Fist': Koetsuke uses a powerful throw to put them midair then he plunges his fist and flings solid rock vertically. Seer's Keys To The Heart After the death of his wife, a strange dark magic took control of Koetsuke's eyes, He lost his sight soon after. He soon wandered aimlessly until a group of guild mages came to beat him up. He realized that the dark magic in his eyes had nearly taken over his muscles and heart. With the thugs beating him up he unlocked the first key which is connected to his muscles, He had accidentally killed them doing so. But afterwards he obtained the ability to "see" without actually seeing. Which means he obtained the ability to see ones magic and its general presence. Techniques *'Key 1: Drago Passi or (Dragon Steps)': This technique can counter any technique no matter how powerful. This technique relies solely on Koetsuke's natural instincts. *'Key 2: Tigre Velocita or (Tiger Speed)': This technique delivers a high speed 60-hit kick on the opponent. The technique relies on the muscles in Koetsuke's arms and legs. *'Key 3: Bestia L'Ultimo Respiro or (Beast's Final Breath)': This final move sucks up all the magical energy and releases it from his mouth in a blast of dark energy, the aftermath of which will cause him to go into near-death shock. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '' Because Koetsuke has an almost boundless mastery of both magic and martial arts only toppled by tons of experience gained during his time in the Fiore Military, He can effortlessly crush most powerful mages in the art of combat. ''Grand Magical Power: Koetsuke has been training in magic since childhood and since he has been a prodigy among magic users and this, of course, is only quadrupled due to his Seer's key to the Heart ability. Trivia *Koetsuke's favorite food is Apple Pie